


Study Date

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Siobhan choose to work together on a school project and attempt to work on it at Siobhan's house, but they get distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

            Kristen had been assigned yet another group project from her history teacher. She had to make a poster with another person in the class explaining the main points of the industrial revolution and the major inventions that came out of it. She didn’t hate doing projects, but she didn’t like projects on top of all the homework she already had to do. Luckily she at least got to choose who to pair up with, and she had chose Siobhan, mainly because she didn’t really know anybody else in the class and because she also wanted to get to know her more after working on the play together with her a few weeks ago. It’s not like they didn’t get along while working on the play. If anything, they had become good friends because of it, but she still didn’t really know that much about her, and she desperately wanted to. Kristen also had developed a small crush on her, which was going to be hard to deal with, especially since both of them were currently sitting on Siobhan’s bed while trying to focus on the project they had to do.

            “Where are we even supposed to start on this? The teacher gave us terrible directions,” Siobhan complained.

            “I know, right? Well, I guess we could at least get a few of the important inventions down because I know we do need those,” She suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Siobhan let out a small sigh, but agreed that it was probably the best idea they had to go off of at the moment.

            “But before we get ready to work on the hell that is this project, do you want something to drink?” Siobhan asked.

            “Sure. What do you have?”

            “I know we have a few cans of Coke, but I think we also have some root beer and maybe some kool-aid? We also have bottled water if you want that.”

            “I’m fine with a can of root beer,” Kristen replied. Siobhan got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen to get them both something to drink. _I so just want to kiss Kristen right now, but what if she doesn’t like me? I mean, while we were working on the play she said she liked girls, but did she mean me? Ugh, this is so confusing._ She grabbed two cans of root beer out of the fridge and headed back upstairs to her bedroom. Kristen opened her can of root beer and took a long sip before she looked over at Siobhan again.

            “Hey uh, do you want to turn on some music or something?” Kristen asked nervously. She usually felt a little odd with requesting things at other people’s houses, even if she was comfortable with the person.

            “I was about to ask you the same question,” Siobhan responded, “Maybe that’ll help us concentrate on this project,” She said with a laugh. “Or it might just distract us more. Whatever, the project isn’t due for another what? Week and a half?”

            “Luckily for both of us, yeah. At least we don’t have to worry too much about this project today, if at all,” Kristen told her. Siobhan turned up some song she didn’t recognize, and they both leaned up against the wall while sipping cans of root beer, just enjoying each other’s presence. Kristen started to listen to the lyrics of the song more closely, and realized that it was a love song. She blushed slightly once she realized and looked over at Siobhan.

            “Is this a uh, love song?” Kristen asked her. She saw a blush creeping up her face and realized she had guessed right.

            “Uh, maybe? It is a good song though,” She replied, trying to play it off as a total accident. _I didn’t think she would actually notice I was playing a love song! Oh god she probably thinks I like her, which I do, but I didn’t want her to figure it out this quickly. I guess that could be a good thing, though._

“Well I mean I zoned out for the first half of it, but yeah it sounded like a pretty good song. Maybe we could listen to it again?” Kristen said. Her attempts at flirting had never gone that well, and it didn’t seem like that was going to change anytime soon. Needless to say, she was surprised when Siobhan restarted the song and moved over to get a little closer to her. Her palms started sweating as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and realized that Siobhan may actually have the same feelings for her. She reached over her to turn up the song a little bit louder, and then kissed her on the cheek.

            “I, uh, sorry. I just really like you,” Kristen explained, hoping that she wouldn’t be rejected like she usually was. _Most girls don’t have crushes on other girls,_ she reminded herself. Still, she could dream.

            “Don’t be sorry. I really like you too,” She replied with a grin spreading across her face. Siobhan leaned in to give her a kiss, this time on the lips. It started off a bit awkward, and it was fairly obvious that neither of them had kissed more than maybe one person, but eventually they found a rhythm that worked for them. It was slow, full of both nervousness and excitement at the same time. Eventually Siobhan ended up in Kristen’s lap, and her arms were wrapped around her waist by the time they pulled away from their kiss. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before either of them finally spoke.

            “That was-”

            “Amazing,” Kristen finished for her.

            “Definitely,” She agreed. She leaned up against her, and they sat there for another few hours, just talking with the occasional kiss in between. Eventually Kristen had to leave since it was a school night and her mom wanted her home for dinner.

            “I’ll drive you home,” Siobhan offered. She had gotten her driver’s license a few months after she turned sixteen, and loved being able to turn up her music loudly when she drove. She grabbed her keys and her wallet and walked out of the door a few seconds after Kristen. The car ride was a short one, and soon enough Kristen was at the door to her house. Siobhan leaned in to give her a quick goodbye kiss, happy that she was now her girlfriend. She pulled her into a hug and whispered “I love you” before slowly walking away.

            “I love you too!” Kristen yelled before walking into her house. _Well, I guess we’ll just have to work on our history project some other time._


End file.
